


Supplementary classes

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But make it double, Dry Humping, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Fluff and Humor, Foot Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Hand Jobs, Setter VS Setter, Someone gets spanked, Sprinkling some feelings here, Tagging as I get creative, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: In the aftermath of a successful collaboration video with Kenma and Kuroo, Hinata decides to join again in the future. Turns out English lessons were just what he needed to tackle it with ease, but now that it's done, will he keep practicing with his teachers, Oikawa and Akaashi? What's the next best excuse to meet up?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 30
Kudos: 292





	1. Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> May I interest you in some feelings before things get juicy?
> 
> PS: This work is best read after the first part of the series it belongs to, but if not, you can enjoy it regardless!

Shouyou Hinata, known as 'Ninja Shouyou', twenty-two years old and professional volleyball player. Member of the Black Jackals, wing spiker position. Number of love interests: five.

Currently in Oikawa's bedroom, sitting and fidgeting on a puff with his pants and underwear forcefully yanked down to his ankles. Oikawa and Akaashi crawl between his legs.

He looks down and reconsiders his life choices with sweat on his temples.

_"How did I get to this point?"_

\- - -

You see, it all started when Hinata agreed to participate on a collaboration video with Kenma and Kuroo. Much to his misfortune, it would be an international live stream that implied he needed to speak English at some point. After careful consideration, his options narrowed down and he ended up taking English classes from Oikawa and Akaashi. Some resolved sexual tension and an unlikely setter alliance later, he kept practicing with them for a week. The stream was a massive success, audience numbers close to the million. Kuroo's eyes almost did the dollar sign, and after some tricky negotiations –Kuroo sure is a con artist– Hinata promised to participate again.

The next day after the stream Hinata's phone nearly collapsed with texts congratulating him. He felt proud and giddy, his efforts rewarded, and after overcoming his initial nerves he'll totally repeat the experience. Hinata lies on his bed and starts typing frantically.

-Kenma: that was super fun

-Kenma: let's do it again soon

-Shouyou: you bet!

-Shouyou: but next time let's play something I don't suck at plz

-Kenma: nah get good ;)

* ~

-Atsumu: don't get too popular now or I'll get jealous

-Shouyou: jealous?

-Atsumu: what if a Hollywood superstar snatches ya away?

-Shouyou: Tsumu we're in Japan

-Atsumu: they have private jets

* ~

-Kageyama: not bad, but you didn't win a single game against Kenma

Hinata's eyes turn into fireballs and he replies furiously.

-Shouyou: like you did better with your Power Curry commercial

-Shouyou: bakageyama!

-Kageyama: love you too

-Shouyou: I hate you

-Kageyama: no you don't

-Kageyama: meet me tonight and I'll prove it

* ~

Hinata smiles ear to ear while he talks to his favorite setters. Speaking of setters, he had created a group chat with Oikawa and Akaashi to arrange their studying sessions, but its purpose changed in no time when the three started chatting more often, studying giving way to short dates. Soon his English classes were nothing more than an excuse to spend time together, it was a bit strange, despite their differences and constant bickering both setters seemed to tolerate each other. Of course there was still a lot of tension with them competing over Hinata –most of the blame falling on Oikawa for teasing Akaashi– but he acted so carefree about it, it was a soothing effect on the other two. Why fight when there's enough to share? A scary setter alliance indeed.

[Group Chat: Hinata; Oikawa; Akaashi]

-Oikawa: look at you, looking like a snack on tv

Just as planned Oikawa had infiltrated the stream public chat using an incognito account to troll Hinata, _"This is going to be gold,"_ he thought. And just as expected the redhead's reaction was priceless at the question he sent in English, "Who's your boyfriend Hinata-san, the shady looking giant or the gloomy kid with bleached hair?" Oikawa couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched, Hinata started sweating as if he were in the middle of the desert, eyes hesitating side to side in panic while Kenma and Kuroo stared at him with the most confused expression on their faces, it was pure comedy. Oh, but what he didn't like was Hinata's reaction to the question, for a moment he left camera range and returned with a gift, specially for Kenma. He liked it even less when he saw the glee in the other boy's eyes when he received it, he expected his eyes would turn into hearts any minute and he started blushing akin to a high school girl after receiving a love letter. _"Seriously?"_ Oikawa scoffed.

-Akaashi: your accent was on point, good job Hinata

-Akaashi: I'm glad our lessons helped you :)

-Shouyou: yeah, I'm so happy

-Shouyou: couldn't have done it without my senpais

-Oikawa: our little crow has left the nest

-Oikawa: ; _ ;

-Shouyou: Kenma and Kuroo suggested we keep doing live streams

-Shouyou: when I'm free from volleyball

-Oikawa: wow, they're trying to hoard you

-Akaashi: I see

-Akaashi: then you'll still need to keep practicing your English

-Akaashi: you can ask us anytime

-Oikawa: if I've nothing better to do, I might not be entirely against the idea

At that moment it was as if they shared a single mind. An unspoken agreement, sparing the compromise, _"We're going to keep dating, aren't we?"_

-Shouyou: alright, I'm counting on you! (งò_ó)ง

\- - -

Akaashi sits at one of his newly discovered favorite coffee shops close to his office building –a popular comic magazine publisher– back in Tokyo, dressed in a formal suit and tie. As much as he'd like to stay with Hinata, _"When did I start getting so attached?"_ he has to go back to his office and submit his edited sheets. He has the freedom to work from wherever he wants, but there's no helping it sometimes. Scribbling some ideas for a sports 4-koma on a notepad, he sips on his cappuccino fogging his glasses, then glances at his wristwatch. _"Never one for punctuality, right Bokuto-san?"_ he thinks as he taps on his notepad with a pen.

"AAAKAAAASHIIIII!!!" Oh, speak of the devil.

Bokuto shows up in a hoodie and shorts, wearing his usual training kneepads and sneakers.

"Sorry, sorry! I was running around the district and lost track of the time, phew!"

"Same Bokuto-san as always," Akaashi smiles and points at the other seat by the table.

Bokuto sits and orders a bottle of water, "So yeah, let's get over this interview and go have some grub and drinks!" he says with so much energy you wouldn't guess he ran and ran for two hours straight.

"Sure, it'll be my way to thank you for helping me with my research."

"No problem, the Black Jackals don't have another match until next week so we can let loose for a while," Bokuto nods and grins.

That picks Akaashi's interest, "Oh...so the whole team is on a break?"

The waitress brings Bokuto's water and he gulps it down in seconds, "That's right! We might organize a small party, you wanna come?"

A party with Bokuto and Hinata, that sounds pretty entertaining, but equally dangerous. These two have an endless supply of stamina and who knows what they would be able to do under the effect of alcohol. Actually, Akaashi hasn't seen Hinata drunk in person before, Bokuto had shown him some photos of the team going out to celebrate their victories, but the photos were blurred out and he couldn't see Hinata clearly. What he noticed was the team's setter, Atsumu Miya, constantly sticking to him. Laying an arm over his shoulder, embracing him, hands on his hips if not lower...kissing him. A low 'tsk' escapes Akaashi's lips as he remembers that, and he frowns unwillingly.

"Hey, you okay Akaashi?"

It seems the awareness of his surroundings faded when he started thinking of Hinata getting touched like that in public. "Yes, I am. Let's start with the questions, shall we?"

The hour goes by easily as they talk about volleyball, it's a topic they'd never get tired about. New teams on the rise, most popular players, game strategies, reminiscing about their time at Fukurodani. And then Akaashi makes a slip of the tongue when they talk about the Black Jackals' members, "...I agree, Hinata has matured a lot, I like that about him."

Bokuto's eyes go round as plates, that was something he didn't expect out of Akaashi's mouth. Akaashi looks at him realizing his mistake and his cheeks blush slightly.

It wasn't a subject Bokuto wanted to touch when he noticed the amount of time Akaashi started spending with Hinata, but the chance has presented itself and no better time than now to ask. "Akaashi, I hope you don't get angry at me for asking but-"

Akaashi's heart starts beating faster and louder, he's afraid the other man can hear it.

"-do you have a relationship with Hinata?"

The pen he was holding drops to the floor and he struggles to get it in an uncharacteristically clumsy way. "Bokuto-san," he pauses and considers his words, "yes, I suppose I do."

"What kind?" Bokuto inquires with curiosity, but knowing Hinata's preferences, he's almost certain of the answer.

"The physical type," Akaashi's face goes completely red up to his ears, but he can't get himself to lie to a friend. There's nothing wrong with it, is there? Hinata likes to have sex with him, and he likes to have sex with Hinata. He could simply say he likes Hinata, but that would get too serious too fast, he's just another pretty setter. Hinata shows no hesitations saying he likes him though, and that makes him happier than he wants to admit.

"Wow," says Bokuto with outmost eloquency, "I mean, I didn't expect you to be fuck buddies with anyone Akaashi, you're wilder than what I had imagined."

"BOKUTO-SAN!!" Akaashi's fists crumple at his pants. He feels a twinge within his eyes and he holds back tears from embarrasment.

Bokuto is shocked at his friend's meltdown, he knows he's always been the type to hold things in until they explode, so his words must have been the last drop to fill the glass. Feeling guilty he places a hand on the other's back trying to calm him down, "S-sorry Akaashi, I didn't mean it to sound like you're doing something bad, you aren't, so long you're happy with it there's nothing wrong."

Akaashi sniffles and looks him in the eyes, "Don't call it fuck buddies."

"Jambo-mambo mates? Hanky-panky bros?"

He tries his hardest to stop but he snorts and starts laughing out loud with tears rolling down his cheeks, thanking Bokuto's dumb nicknames for everything and everyone. In the end it is Bokuto that invites him to dinner and drinks as an apology. One too many beers later he types a message to Hinata, but as he presses 'send' he doesn't realize it goes to the wrong chat.

[Group Chat: Hinata; Oikawa; Akaashi]

-Akaashi: miss you

-Akaashi: want to see you

-Oikawa: ?

\- - -

It's an early morning for Oikawa, despite being on a break from professional matches he sticks to a strict training schedule to keep in shape. Playing for Argentina's national team is incredibly challenging, there's no room for slacking off when your teammates are 'la crème de la crème' of volleyball. What's a little pain for the gain? Except not everything is about excruciating training, not anymore, not since a fateful encounter with Hinata in Brazil. "Volleyball is fun," he remembered while they played together at the beach.

Destiny works in odd ways, Oikawa thinks, out of all the places in the world and all the places in Brazil, Hinata was there, playing volleyball with an odd team of elderly people. They were both feeling stranded out of their countries at the time, so it was natural to stick together for the time they were in Rio. Honestly everything they did together felt just right, volleyball, talking, drinking, sleeping, getting pounded into the mattress in a dark hotel room. He never thought he'd be getting toppled over by someone smaller than him, but grown up and improved Hinata was full of surprises. _"Damn, did he read that kamasomething book or whatever you call it as part of his training?"_

"After meeting you here, I'm feeling way, way, way better!"

"Then treat me to dinner next time."

He smiles thinking back at the exchange of simple words with underlying meanings. Ah, but he's getting sidetracked now, "Crap, my toasts are burning!" he says as he tries to pick them from the toaster and his precious fingers get burnt in the process. "FUCK!"

Okay, so training plans might have changed a little for the day –no spikes or tosses– but he's still going out running for a while. It's a nice sensation to go across the neighborhood seeing so many familiar faces, like a déjà-vu but he's really here, at home. He has to make stops often to greet his former neighbors, old ladies pinching his cheeks as if he still were a child, the store owners he used to buy groceries from, high school classmates...wait a minute, is that who he thinks he is?

"W-what the hell...Oikawa-san?" a perplexed Kageyama in running clothes stands on his way.

Oikawa turns his back at him, "Bye."

"Hey asshole, are you a coward now, going to run away?"

His head turns back faster than lightning and his face resembles a demonic kabuki mask, "Tobio-chan, care to repeat that?"

Kageyama shrugs his shoulders, "Wanna race to the next park?"

"You fucking bet."

They take their positions at the entrance of a takoyaki food stall they used to go often years ago. The stall owner seems to recognize both of them and what they're doing, and he picks an old duster to act as a makeshift flag. The street seems silent, like the scene out of a cowboy movie minus the tumbleweed.

Three.

Two.

One.

The duster goes down and they sprint with all the strenght their legs can muster. An innocent shiba inu dog crosses their way, they jump over in unison. An elementary school kid appears after turning a corner and they almost run him over, zooming by his sides. A construction worker gets off a truck with long wood planks over his shoulders, they duck, crawl and resume running even faster.

"GRAAAHHHH!!!" they both shout as they reach the park with their foot in at the exact same time. They lie down on the park lawn facing at the sky, panting unbecomingly for professional sports players.

"Screw you Tobio-chan."

"You're a sore loser."

"I didn't lose, come back after you've made it to a national team."

"Jealous I'm having fun versing Hinata on the court?"

Oikawa can't make a witty remark quick enough, caught off guard at the mention of Hinata.

"Thought so," Kageyama smirks at his win.

"I'm having fun with him outside the court," Oikawa retorts a beat later.

Oh no, they're getting there. They shouldn't get there.

Being the little prick he is Oikawa can't help getting jealous of Kageyama. It's true that he gets to spend a lot of time with Hinata, they've always practiced together, even now being in different teams. It's unavoidable really, they've known and supported each other for a long time, something Oikawa takes as a disadvantage. Plus he hates 'genius' players like Kageyama. At least that's one thing he has in common with Hinata, they never give up aiming for higher goals, they had to fight tooth and nail to reach where they are, nothing ever came easy to them. Add tenacity to the list of things he loves about the redhead. _"Wait, love isn't the right word, but I can't find a better one..."_ he thinks.

Kageyama's voice comes out angry, "Me too."

"What, you like him?"

"Yeah," not a second of hesitation there.

Oikawa turns his head and sees Kageyama's serious expression, _"That honest, Tobio-chan?"_

"You shouldn't have sex with him if you don't _really_ like him."

"What are you talking about Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama takes a sitting position with his legs crossed, "Because he only has sex with people he likes _a lot."_

Oikawa's stomach decides it's a great time to get butterflies and he's unable to say anything because of the lump in his throat. _"Say it you freaking coward, you can't lose to Kageyama in this too."_

"I li-like him." God damn if that didn't sound insecure, so pitiful.

"Yeah, sure. Let me tell you something, if you hurt Hinata's feelings I'll hunt you down all the way to Argentina," Kageyama glares at him menacingly, stands up and continues running until he's out of sight.

With a sluggish pace Oikawa walks back home, his head going a million ways and they all end up in Hinata. He takes off his sneakers and when he goes back to the kitchen to get water he notices he'd left his phone on the table. He checks the text Akaashi sent last night and squints his eyes, sulking like a small child. It was obviously directed at Hinata. Everyone was so straightforward about their feelings, why couldn't he? It was time to raise the stakes.

[Group Chat: Hinata; Oikawa; Akaashi]

-Akaashi: miss you

-Akaashi: want to see you

-Oikawa: ?

-Oikawa: I want to see you too chibi-chan

-Oikawa: let's date this weekend (≧ڡ≦*)


	2. Enticement

Hinata was in high spirits for the rest of the day after reading Akaashi's and Oikawa's texts, feeling chipper than usual. He hums while finishing his chores with renewed energy and feels like the day has become brighter, taking in the fresh breeze coming through the window to his room. They had discussed where to go in the weekend and settled for a visit to the town's aquarium –hopefully a quiet place would translate into less quarreling– and next they would have dinner at a cozy sushi restaurant nearby. Of course this wasn't a date just for the sake of it, they still found small excuses to meet, and this time Oikawa suggested they go to his house after dinner to practice English for a while. An overused excuse at this point, they knew, but concise and efficient.

Even if they didn't want to consider it dating Hinata still felt nervous. They've been growing closer, or that's what he wants to think, he really enjoys their time together and it seems the feeling is mutual. Sitting on his futon in a loose t-shirt and underwear he holds his phone and checks their latest photos together. They visited a typical Japanese garden as suggested by Akaashi, it was a captivating sight, they fed the koi fish in a pond, had a small picnic and the mood had been so relaxing they didn't want to leave. Before they got kicked out they asked a girl to take a photo of them, Hinata's cheeks take on a pink hue remembering the moment. They positioned themselves in front of a cherry blossom tree with Hinata in the middle.

"Say cheeeese!" When the girl was about to snap a picture Akaashi kissed his cheek catching them by surprise. Oikawa was furious, his competitive nature surfaced and he followed suit on the other cheek effectively squishing Hinata's face. It looked hilarious, as if he were making a kissy face to the camera.

"Gwaahhh," Hinata throws his phone aside on the bed and faces down on his pillow, clutching at it, "they're so cute, I really want to..." he stops himself from saying it, but the way his hips drag upwards on the futon are an indication of what's going on through his head. 

Expectations were always high when they dated, even as they were having fun there was a lingering tension and it was fully aimed towards Hinata, their actions on the verge of pulling the trigger. Whenever their fingers bumped and laced while walking or how their hands laid lazily across his lower back, the way they glanced at him when they stood close and bent down seeking for an indulgent kiss. It was clear as day they were _desperate_ for more. Hinata may be the clueless type but even he noticed the signals, yet he chooses to ignore them while they're in public, if he dropped any hint of sexual interest he's afraid of the consequences. He wonders for a second what would it be like to do something indecent where they could actually get caught, and his cock throbs at the idea.

 _"I've already done risky stuff with 'Tsumu, but..."_ he had full control of the situation those times, but it would be different trying to keep two guys under control when they're so eager to rip his clothes off and take him. Hinata thinks back at the naughty acts he commited with Atsumu and his body gets incredibly hot, _"It would be even more fun with two people, right?"_ He keeps thinking of hypothetical scenarios and his hand rubs at his boxers, damp with a patch of precum. _"Mmmh...I wonder what they're doing?"_

[Group Chat: Hinata; Oikawa; Akaashi]

-Shouyou: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

-Shouyou: how's your evening?

-Akaashi: late office meeting, chief editor loves peptalks

-Akaashi: z_Z

-Oikawa: watching a marathon of Ancient Aliens on tv

-Oikawa: they've found alien dna on earth, crazy

Hinata gets more comfortable on the futon turning his body and facing up, his erection standing proud longing for freedom. He's feeling a bit devious, _"Looks like they must be bored right now?"_ and he smirks as he types, letting the hook sink.

-Shouyou: I was thinking of our date tomorrow!

-Shouyou: let's do a lot of fun stuff

Akaashi can't help getting distracted from the dull speech he's being forced to listen.

-Akaashi: it'll be fun so long it's with you :)

-Oikawa: ugh so cheesy

-Oikawa: what kind of fun stuff, want to see the shark tank?

There it is, the perfect opportunity, the bait is ready.

-Shouyou: how about something more exciting

And with that he sends a selfie lying down, a hand within his boxers hiding what the other two men can only imagine looks like a glorious hard cock. His facial expression oozes with mischief, smirking suggestively.

Oikawa's shocked googly eyes make an appearance, and he drops the tv remote he had in the other hand. "Oh my god," his mouth hangs open and suddenly the alien documentaries don't sound very interesting anymore, so he runs to his bedroom and rushes to remove his pants, literally leaping onto his futon. Add spontaneity to the list of things Oikawa loves about Hinata, the man is a box full of surprises and he doesn't mind nearly getting a heart attack if it means he gets to see Hinata touching himself more often.

Meanwhile at Akaashi's office he eyes the latest messages while feigning to nod at his chief editor's speech, but he freezes instantly when he scrolls to Hinata's photo. He makes a sudden movement to lower his hands –crushing his phone– under the wide office desk, looking to the sides in a small panic attack, _"Did anyone see that?!"_ His heart is about to explode in his chest and he flushes red as tomatoes. He can't believe Hinata sent that sort of photo when he's still at work, he'd known he could be daring, but this?

-Akaashi: why are you doing this I'm (Akaashi is typing...)

He has to stop looking at his phone as his boss turns around, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He keeps eye contact and nods while his cock demands him to look back down and indulge on the slutty performance. _"Oh no, not here, not now, please."_

-Oikawa: fuck Shouyou, give a man some warning

Hook, line and sinker. If someone can manage the feat of giving two guys a stiffy in less than a minute, that's Shouyou Hinata. He smiles at the quick reaction, satisfied with himself but not quite done yet. He can still drive them a bit crazier, how far would they go if he demanded it?

-Shouyou: I'm horny, ready for more?

Oikawa has got a hold of his lube, already pumping his whole lenght in anticipation, a horny Hinata can only mean an amazing show, he never disappoints. Sure, he could've waited for this until tomorrow after their date, but a man has needs and Hinata knows how to exploit them. Reminds him of the times at the beach where Hinata teased him without mercy, bending forward shaking his irresistible ass to pick the volley ball off the sand, until he couldn't hold it in his pants anymore. His wallet had been left shaking from the amount of trips to nearby hotels and in the end they just fucked anywhere so long they'd be unseen.

What time is it again? Akaashi can't keep track even after looking at his phone over and over, he's too focused on trying not to pop a boner in the middle of his meeting. Sadly he's failing as he feels blood rush to his crotch and then his phone buzzes again. He actually lets out a gasp looking at the phone and the coworkers sitting by his side glance at him with a questioning look. His hands are shaking, he has to get out of this room, now.

Hinata has placed the phone on an elevated surface –a pillow or two perhaps?– to free both of his hands. The frame is angled perfectly to show a close up of him all the way down to his thighs, but this time he sends a short video instead, going for the kill at whatever restraint Oikawa and Akaashi had left. He's now nude and jerking off at a not-so-gentle pace while his other hand teases at his ass with his middle finger, barely putting it in and whining at the insufficient contact. Only twenty seconds are enough to make his viewers crumble. 

-Oikawa: want you so bad

The poor mess of a man that is Oikawa is unable to be more coherent than that, mind clouded with lust and pleasure, his hand too busy while he imitates Hinata's pace on his own cock. His hips thrust upwards automatically, wishing he could feel Hinata's tightness.

"Uhh...pardon, chief?" Akaashi stands up with a folder covering his crotch, "I must excuse myself, I have a very important call to attend, may I?"

The chief editor turns to look at him. "Sure," he pauses while seemingly scrutinizing him, "you look a bit flustered, have a break."

"Thank you very much sir," and with that he exits the room, walks away calmly until he reaches the public toilets, enters one of the toilet stalls and only then he breaks down with a loud "Fuck!" He stares at the massive tent in his pants and unzips, wrapping his cock tight within his fist. "Shouyou..." he whispers, hoping noone is able to hear.

-Akaashi: one more, please

"Oh- ooh, time for the- hah, finale, hmm-" Hinata stops masturbating for a second to press the videocall button, he wants them to see it, wants them to crave for tomorrow to come and be together. The videocall is acepted right away and both of them look at their phones in awe. The redhead of their dreams lies down, a dim warm light coming from the side highlighting his features. Scruffed hair, face flushed, licking his lips enticingly. His chest shines with a layer of sweat that pools at the ripples of his abs, and Oikawa and Akaashi gulp in unison, what they wouldn't give to lick off these salty drops. Hinata shuts his eyes and moans, driving their attention to the rapid motions at his crotch. His hand keeps moving back and forth steadily, head peeking out of his fist, red and leaking large amounts of precum. He must be close to his orgasm, they can tell.

"Tooru...Tooru...Keiji, wanna fuck you- oh shit-" Hinata calling their names is the hottest thing in the entire world, and they watch as he plunges three fingers deep inside his ass. He's able to listen to the other two grunting and chanting his name, asking for more, and he gives them what they want fingering himself harder to reward them with a nice cumshot.

Oikawa rocks his hips and imagines as if he were the one to be fucking him, making him writhe and come from his cock, and soon the fantasy makes him reach his own climax, cum landing on his t-shirt. "Ugh...should've taken that off too," he says making a disgusted face. At the same time in the toilet stall Akaashi lets out a loud whine, pumping himself to completion and letting his cum go down the toilet, _"Thank goodness I didn't make a mess at the meeting,"_ he sighs in relief, but his body jolts as a door shuts nearby and he hears steps leaving the room. _"N-no way..."_ his cheeks burn and he hopes whoever it was didn't recognize his voice.

Hinata finally hits the limit and throws his head back on the pillow, his body spasming and feeling electricity down to his toes as he lets out a debauched moan, stroking the whole of his cock and coming in quick spurts, coating his abs with thick ropes of cum. The curtain falls putting an end to the show.

-Akaashi: can't wait to touch you

-Oikawa: hope you're ready for tomorrow

He pants and tilts his head, smiling at the camera seductively and blowing a kiss before getting up and ending the call. They're in the palm of his hand, aren't they?

\- - -

Next day Hinata gets up early to make himself presentable for his date. He starts trying on every piece of clothing in the closet, unsure of what to wear. It feels like nothing fits today, what's going on? Maybe he's nervous for setting a high standard considering yesterday's antics, he just doesn't want to disappoint them and looking fancy is part of success. He's going to leave them dazzled, or if that fails at least he'll try to look as handsome as them.

"Onii-chan, why do you keep throwing your clothes everywhere?"

"GWAH!! Don't scare me like that Natsu!" He must be really restless to get scared at his little sister. "You see, um, I have a date, so I want to look good?"

Natsu's eyes sparkle, "A date?! Onii-chan, why didn't you tell me earlier, I'll help you!"

"Hmm, sure! So what do you think of this?"

"Yuck," she rates painfully fast.

"Okay, what about this one?"

"Nope, you can't wear your everyday clothes to a date onii-chan."

" _These_ are my fancy clothes Natsu," he pouts at the offense.

She looks at him with sadness, "Do you need new clothes onii-chan? I can lend you part of my savings."

Hinata overlooks the part where he's pitied by a child and considers the idea. He's not a high school student anymore, he can afford to wear something neat and adult-like if he wanted. But that's not his style either way, he's more of a whatever-I-pick-first.

"Hey onii-chan," Natsu says as she pats his back, "if your date likes you they won't mind what you wear, don't worry!"

How can someone so small hold so much knowledge? Despite her wise assessment he decides to go shopping to the nearest mall, it won't hurt to try on something new. First he needs advice from someone with fashion sense though, but who? He'd call Oikawa, but you can't ask your date what to wear. Is there even anyone in his group of friends that meets the fashionable requirement? "Oh, I got it! Kiyoko always looks super beautiful, she can help me for sure!" a few texts later they've arranged to meet at the mall ice-cream shop in thirty minutes, Hinata feels excited and ready for a makeover, rushing to their rendezvous point.

"Good morning Hinata," Kiyoko makes a faint smile, "you must be in quite a pinch for you to call me like this."

Hinata bows down and claps his hands together, "I'm sorry Kiyoko-san! You're the only one I can entrust myself to, I'll be in your care."

She chuckles at the formality, "You're lucky Tanaka didn't come, he wanted to be in charge of picking your outfit, but I insisted I could handle it myself."

"Oh," his frightened look is enough to make Kiyoko laugh, "I guess I'm even more grateful to you now."

They walk around checking the men's clothes shops until they find one that catches Hinata's attention, the mannequins wear a casual yet stylish set of clothes, not too expensive either. They go in and begin searching for the perfect date outfit.

"So Hinata, this date you're having, do you mind telling me who it is?"

He crumples at the dress shirt he's holding, "Don't kill me but..." he says as he turns to face her, "it's Oikawa and Akaashi."

Kiyoko stares at him with a neutral expression, "No need, I think you're doing that just fine by yourself."

"Hey it's not so bad, we get along and it's really fun everytime we date!"

"It's not the first time then," she notes while repositioning her glasses, "are you aware you're playing with fire, Hinata?"

Hinata isn't that stupid, he knows the repercussions of the sort of relationship he has with his five setters. They're pretty different personality-wise too, not to mention past and present competitiveness due to sports, testosterone could be a bitch. It was extremely difficult to get them to accept the situation, they all wanted to have Hinata exclusively and even if none really said it out loud their possessive behavior showed when they interacted. Hinata shudders remembering the last time he tried a 'bonding' meeting at his home, he prepared some movies, table games, snacks and drinks, and they gathered in the living room. Needless to say it didn't go as planned, perhaps serving beer wasn't the best idea.

"Listen here ya piece of shit, ya gotta pay for landing on _my_ property," Atsumu growls.

"Yeah? Make me, pretty boy," says Oikawa as he looks at him under his nose.

"Would you stop being such a petty loser for once?" Kageyama scoffs, still in jail.

Who would have thought a game of Monopoly would turn into an all-out war? Not Hinata, certainly.

Akaashi munches on a chip as if hell weren't breaking loose, "Can we please continue now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to collect my investments," Kenma grins and fans himself with a bunch of Monopoly notes.

The Monopoly pieces start getting scattered around and empty cans of beer fall from the kotatsu. It's time for Hinata to intervene or this will turn into a battlefield.

"Uh, guys, let's chill okay? How about we watch a movie instead?" he tries to pacify them with a smile.

They all turn their heads at him, faces suddenly serious. Hinata feels a shiver travel all the way up to the back of his neck. He's now the center of attention, and their eyes are _hungry._

"This is your fault, Shouyou-kun." Hinata thinks he's heard this from Atsumu before.

Kageyama's face turns scary when he's angry, like now, "Boke, come here and apologize."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" he tries to retreat but it's too late, Oikawa grabs his arm.

"I've lost everything today Shouyou" Oikawa says dramatically, "make me feel better with a kiss." Kenma and Akaashi chuckle at his ridiculous display over a Monopoly loss. These two get along the most, the only responsible and level-headed people in the room.

"Really? I'm almost bankrupt as well, I demand compensation Shouyou-kun." Atsumu slinks over to him and Hinata freezes as Oikawa kisses him passionately in front of the rest, pulling away with a more than satisfied grin. Atsumu approaches and turns his head holding his chin, licking his already moist lips and kissing him too. He doesn't struggle, the truth is he doesn't want to, they're not fighting anymore and that's the best outcome he could achieve.

"Shouyou," calls Kenma with a frown, "I was getting super rich, you ruined the fun." Ah, Hinata knows where this is going, Oikawa and Atsumu move away as the cat-like man crawls closer. "And I was about to try a new strategy to overtake him," Akaashi leaves his beer on the kotatsu and follows after Kenma. They go in for the kiss at the same time, being the logical minds of the group they opt to stick out their tongues and graze at each other, wet against Hinata's own. Hinata's moan fills the room and they're way too aroused to be angry at board games. Their hive mind agrees, _"Fuck it."_

"Hey boke," Kageyama hasn't moved from his seat, his hard-on visible, "looks like you've racked up some debt with us." Hinata's face feels hot and his heart thunders in his chest, he looks at Kageyama and speaks in a low tone, "Yeah...I'll repay all of you, so come here."

"Okay, I think this should do it!" a female voice exclaims.

Hinata's trip to memory lane ends abruptly as Kiyoko speaks. She's holding her choice of clothes for him. A snap tab collar black leather jacket, white t-shirt with a loose half open collar and tight-fit navy jeans. He goes to the dressing room to try them on and he's amazed at his looks, if this doesn't make them fall head over heels for him nothing will.

"I hope these last on me long enough to show off," Hinata smiles to himself.

The sunshine boy had no idea what he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, Kiyoko blocked the setter orgy. Give me some ♥ if you'd like to read that sometime ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Escalation

Can you imagine an hourglass slowly trickling down sand? 

Let's say that would be an accurate representation of the countdown to Hinata, Oikawa and Akaashi's date, a thrilling torture until the moment they met. The evening was closing in on them and they were getting ready for it, mentally and physically. They've been waiting for this eagerly, Hinata's actions thinning out their patience in the sweetest of ways. A fine torture it was, which they plan to return soon enough. But let's not get too far ahead, shall we?

\- - -

The amount of steam in Oikawa's bathroom fogs the whole place, he's been sitting inside a bubbly bathtub for some time now, poking at a rubber duck and making it sail aimlessly. There's a peaceful silence only disturbed by the sound of water drops seeping from the faucet. His gaze is contemplative, reflecting his current state of mind. Since his encounter with Kageyama he's been deep in thought trying to sort his emotions, _"Stupid Tobio-chan getting so earnest on me, thinking you're the only one that cares about Shouyou...you're not that special."_ His pride is severely wounded, he got told off by Kageyama and he was too surprised at his words to fight back, yet part of what he said made him happy. 

_"Shouyou likes me a lot,"_ he can't get that out of his head, _"...I admitted I like him too,"_ his chest feels warm but he blames it on the high temperature. 

It was a rare occurrence for Oikawa to mull over something like this, to him it was more convenient to let things flow without a care, less painful for feelings to remain superficial. That break up with his last girlfriend years ago still gnaws at him, she abandoned him with the excuse that she felt neglected due to his dedication to volleyball, and looking back it was probably true. It hurt more than he'd expected and since then he decided it wasn't worth getting too invested in a relationship, volleyball would be his top priority. And then he starts getting closer to Hinata and his resolution wavers, _"It's just normal to like someone you're fucking with, so what?"_ he tries to convince himself. He looks at his hands, he's getting wrinkled and he can't go to a date unless he looks absolutely flawless, so he gets out in a hurry splashing water everywhere and starts putting on the clothes he carefully selected for once.

\- - -

Tokyo subway station, Akaashi double checks his pockets to make sure he's not missing anything before going into the train to Miyagi prefecture. Wallet, phone, earphones, keys, train ticket, condom. _"Just to be safe, it's going to be a long day together,"_ he blushes a little at the forethought, but he's sure bringing one is a good idea. He picks a seat by the window and puts on his earphones to listen to some music, his hands rest inside his jacket pockets fiddling with the squared foil with his fingers. Staring at his reflection he wonders how has he ended tangled up in a relationship like this with Hinata, the man has a small harem of setters to his disposal and apparently he's now part of it. Maybe he shouldn't have spent that first night at Hinata's home, should have left as soon as things heated up, it was the responsible thing to do. But when he got offered the chance to join Oikawa and Hinata in bed he couldn't refuse, he enjoyed himself that night and he doesn't regret it, Hinata was amazing and now he's too hooked up to stop.

 _"There's nothing wrong with it, even Bokuto-san said so,"_ he thinks as he nips his bottom lip anxiously, _"I just like being with Hinata, I don't care if someone else is involved."_

The always reserved, logical and stern Akaashi, accepting to be a casual friend with benefits. Could it be that he's wilder than he lets on, or are his feelings clouding his judgement? All of his previous relationships have been nothing but ordinary, he commited exclusively to one person, so he feels like a fish out of water whenever he's in a situation where he's forced to share Hinata with the other setters. He closes his eyes for a while resting his head on the window glass, _"Don't overthink it, today only having fun matters."_

\- - -

Hinata leaves home with the strenght of a typhoon, his sister yelling at him from the window, "Good luck onii-chan, do your best to seduce them!" she says while waving him off. 

"N-Natsu, the neighbors will hear!" he gets flustered and runs even faster, smiling wide and unable to hide his excitement. It's been five days since last time they met before the live stream, Akaashi returned to Tokyo for work and Oikawa had to follow intensive training instructions. It wasn't easy to manage his schedule around five people, each of them busy with their own lives, so there were times he couldn't see them as often as he'd like. Something tells him today will be special though, he even brought a secret gift, two cute keychains he picked specifically for them while he was visiting a fancy arcade. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he slows down, already close to the aquarium.

-Akaashi: we're here Hinata

-Oikawa: come quick or we'll go in without you

-Akaashi: he's been waiting here for longer

-Oikawa: shut up

The sprint Hinata makes towards the aquarium entrance is worth a gold medal, he looks around frantically searching in between the crowd of people and he spots both men apparently arguing, he crosses his fingers for a moment wishing things turn out well. "Guys, over heeeere!" he shouts as he heads their way. Oikawa and Akaashi's body language goes from tense to relaxed in a split second seeing Hinata, it's almost magic.

"We were dying of boredom waiting for you Shouyou," Oikawa pecks his lips as a welcome, more tame than expected.

Akaashi rolls his eyes, "He's just being dramatic, it's been less than twenty minutes since we arrived," and he gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hehe, sorry about that, I took a bit longer than I had planned getting dressed. Let's get going!"

They were blinded with Hinata's smile as he approached to the point they didn't pay attention to what he was wearing. Now looking up close, he looks...different. Very attractive, dare they say, the black leather jacket gives him a sort of 'bad boy' touch, and these tight jeans stick delightfully to his ass and his thighs, his t-shirt collar opens up to the dip of his clavicles. A solid twenty out of ten, because Hinata's default rating is ten out of ten, whatever he wears. 

Hinata walks ahead and their eyes roam head to toes almost boring holes into him from the intensity of their gazes, and then they glance at each other, Oikawa smirks and makes an obscene gesture thrusting his index inside a finger circle. "Stop that, are you a pervert?" whispers Akaashi with a frown.

In what must be the most childish tantrum Oikawa sticks out his tongue, "You know you're thinking the same thing, I'm just honest about it." They keep bickering behind Hinata's back until they arrive to a big screen displaying a map that indicates the way to the different areas of the aquarium.

"Wow, I really want to go through the undersea tunnel, you can see all the fish and sharks from there! What do you guys think?" Hinata turns around and their bodies go stiff like two children who have been caught being naughty. 

"Ah, um, anywhere you like Hinata, I've never been here so it's better if you guide us." Akaashi gives him a coy smile, he'd probably never be blamed if he had done something wrong in his life making a cute face like that.

Oikawa whistles in a fake manner and looks away, "Yup, I haven't visited this aquarium since I was a kid so you're the expert Shouyou, we'll let you take the lead."

Okay, this is going a bit too smoothly, at this point Hinata's instincts warn him to be on alert. Their behavior isn't exactly different as far as he can tell, but he's learned after a few dates that you never know what could happen when these two are together. He decides to walk in between them for the time being, he has to make sure nothing fishy is going on, puns aside. 

The lights start to wane as they enter the tunnel, a wide range of beautiful blue tones surround them and the ripples of water reflect on the tunnel floor, it feels as if they were really under the sea. Hinata is mesmerized watching the fish swim peacefully and he takes note of the species he knows, pufferfish, swordfish, clownfish, manta ray, but his favorite are the different types of sharks, they're so cool and majestic. His eyes are practically sparkling at the sight and the tranquility makes him feel at ease.

They go across the tunnel until they reach a dark lounge room with a few seats, the blue light seeping through the water tank is so dim you can barely make out anything else besides the inside of the aquarium itself. Hinata gets close to the glass and Oikawa and Akaashi follow behind in silence. Suddenly he notices something graze his hand, and before he can react Akaashi's fingers have laced with his own. His eyes shoot up to look at him, it's hard to tell in the dark, but he's certainly blushing while his eyes remain fixed on the fish. Oikawa doesn't miss what's going on, furrowing his brows at the cheesy advance, why is he angry? Despite his best efforts he's always left behind, but he refuses to give up, so he slowly laces his fingers with Hinata's too. 

_"Huh, what...?"_ Hinata feels dizzy for some reason, a blush is threatening to creep into his face and he's getting overwhelmed by such a pure simple gesture. He doesn't know what to do and in the wreck of nerves he's become he decides to break the magic of the moment with an excuse, snatching away his hands.

"Y-you know, I was actually waiting for the perfect time to give you guys a surprise!" he rummages his jacket pockets and pulls out the two keychains. One of them has a hanging figurine of a demon lord with a crown and scepter, the other a cleric with a halo and angel wings. "I got them while I was away for Kenma's video...and I thought of you two." Hinata hands them the gift and looks at them expectantly. They stare at the gift they've been presented with for a few seconds, then at each other in a knowing look, their faces serious for what should be a lighthearted situation.

"Hinata...this is so thoughtful, I don't know what to say," Akaashi's tone is filled with emotion but his expression is unreadable.

Oikawa fiddles with the keychain and he looks Hinata in the eyes, "Are you remotely aware of what you're doing to us, Shouyou?" he sees Hinata's questioning look and continues, "No, of course not, you're such a numbskull."

A step forward from Akaashi and Hinata is tempted to fall back when he notices the fire in his eyes, "Yeah, he definitely is, so we should make ourselves more clear." Oikawa follows suit and soon they're looming over the shorter man, a beat later Akaashi tugs at Hinata's t-shirt claiming him in a kiss with more force than usual. His tongue pushes against Hinata's lips seeking for an opening and he doesn't find much resistance as Hinata's lips part acquiescingly. It feels good, despite the initial roughness Akaashi's tongue caresses Hinata's with dilligence, going deep but not forceful as they tangle together. They part briefly for a soft press of lips and resume kissing with hunger.

Their kiss is broken by Oikawa pulling at Hinata's nape and turning his head over at him, "Look what you've done, even mister well-behaved has ran out of patience." Hinata tries to reason with them, "Ah- hah- I'm, I'm sor-" no time to make a point as Oikawa angles himself to assault his mouth, working his tongue with so much longing Hinata's knees tremble. He's much more demanding and desperate in an attempt to own every part of him, nibbling on his lips in a playful manner, kissing the corner of his mouth and sucking on his tongue greedily before sliding inside again.

They keep going taking turns on Hinata's mouth without a moment of respite. At some point they start feeling lightheaded due to the intensity of their actions, running out of breath but not willing to stop yet, licking Hinata's lolling tongue at the same time twirling over each other, making a mess of spit. Hinata clutches at their shirts, whining but throughly enjoying himself, their breaths hot and heavy against him. "We can't- not here, we-" Oikawa's hand which was grasping at his hair moves down and squeezes his ass roughly, while Akaashi goes for a frontal attack, seizing his crotch feeling his stiffened member. Words aren't reaching anymore, it's useless.

"Crap, wait, listen- hnnn, at least- let's go somewhere else." Hinata is hopelessly turned on but he doesn't want to be banned from this place, or appear in the news for commiting public indecent acts for that matter. Things have spiraled out of his control though, he suspects they'd do whatever they want regardless of the consequences.

"So you're not against it so long noone sees," Akaashi notes with outmost intelligence.

Oikawa's eyes scan the area, only one door for exit and entrance, dimly lit room with light coming from the aquarium, surely too weak to reach the furthest corners. A few structural pillars adorn the place, wide enough to hide behind. The perception and analysis skills Oikawa shows while he's getting a boner are worthy of praise. "Over there," he says as he points his head to the opposite side of the room, far from the aquarium windows. They grab Hinata's wrists and drag him to the hiding spot of choice.

They maneuver and position themselves to rut against each other, Oikawa's back against a pillar, Hinata facing him while Akaashi stands behind. Oikawa's legs spread wider to help Hinata slot himself in between more comfortably, and the way he rocks his hips on him makes his eyes roll and flutter, returning the motion hastily. "Shit, yeah, chibi-chan, come on-" he grips Hinata's shoulders for support in case his legs fail him. Hinata rejoices seeing him break under pressure and takes the chance to get in control, "You're so hard Oikawa-san, maybe I'll fuck you like this next time if you ask nicely," he rasps and sucks the crook of his neck getting a lewd moan in exchange, Oikawa letting his head loll to the side allowing himself to get marked.

Meanwhile Akaashi feels the little shame he had left melt away, too enthralled and pent up to think of anything else but Hinata. He drags his clothed erection on the rift of his ass –god bless these tight jeans– and he can't stop thrusting as if he'd be giving him a hard fuck, has to bite his lower lip to hold back his moans when he feels his cock squirting precum. His brain reminds him he has a condom in his pocket, but this is neither the best place or the best time for it, he'll save it for after their English class. "So good, you're so good to us Shouyou, such a good boy," he whispers sweet praises on Hinata's ear, and an idea comes to mind, but he needs Oikawa's help.

"Are you still there Oikawa-san?" he calls for the other's attention but he's obviously struggling to focus when he's getting dry-humped embarrasingly close to climax. Akaashi grips Hinata's hips and pulls him away from Oikawa, the shorter man turns his head at him lifting a brow clearly confused and he's about to sulk when Akaashi's hands move to the front unzipping his jeans in a swift motion.

Oikawa regains his senses seeing Hinata's tent, "Ooh...sure, why not?" he grins and they push down Hinata's jeans and boxers making his erection bob, the tip glistening with precum. Hinata shouldn't be so shocked given the current situation, but he is, "We can't have sex here," he tries to sound as resolute as possible, "I mean I want to but-" 

"Don't worry, we'll leave the best for later," Oikawa promises. Akaashi's fingers curl around Hinata's cock from behind and begins jerking him off gently before revealing his plan, "Oikawa-san, you too, use your hand." The other man nods and grasps at Hinata's member.

Hinata's mouth makes a perfect 'o' at his hard-on getting so much attention, letting out a gasp when they touch him trying to accomodate their fingers as they lace and envelop him completely. A double handjob? Yes please, with a cherry on top. They begin pumping with surprising synchronization, Hinata's hips following the motion. "Fuck yes, mmmh, love it-" he repeats like a mantra. Akaashi keeps pounding his ass, grunting like he can't control himself and biting Hinata's ear from behind. Never to be upstaged Oikawa mashes his lips on Hinata's engaging in a desirous open-mouthed kiss swallowing each other's moans, speeding up the pace of the handjob without realizing it. Hinata's cock throbs dangerously and they're starting to get excessively loud when the sound of steps and unknown voices get closer.

The door to the room creaks and a couple enters to see the aquarium and rest a few minutes on the seats. Does it matter? The answer is _no_ , pleasure has taken cruise control and there's no stopping until the crash. Once again Hinata's plans for a normal date have been ruined and it's for the best.

"Turn around," Akaashi suddenly asks and Hinata does as he's told, breaking free from their hold. He leans for another kiss, their tongues unrelenting at exploring until Akaashi pulls back, his face the definition of lust and arousal. "I'm gonna blow you, be quiet," and Hinata has no say on it as the man in front of him gets on his knees licking his cock, tongue flat traveling upwards hilt to head, holding onto his thighs for support. 

Akaashi enters task-focus mode, his single objective to give Hinata pleasure, even when his erection weeps painfully in his pants begging for attention. He's used to being asked for his best and beyond that point, it's been like that since his volleyball career, when his hundred percent wasn't enough he'd do a hundred and twenty. Ever willing to please he focuses on the taste of Hinata's precum, his scent, how his veins stand out and pulse around his tongue, the way his cock hits the back of his throat, that's all he needs right now even if it means neglecting himself. His cock twitches in warning, _"Crap, I think I'm gonna come from this..."_

Oikawa watches over Hinata's shoulder with interest, satisfied with the friction he's getting from his ass in this new position. He just promised they wouldn't have sex yet, but watching Hinata's round ass cheeks peeking out of his pants he's tempted to spread them and split him apart on his cock until he can't walk. _"I'd just have to carry him home bridal style and keep him in bed until he recovers,"_ he thinks amused at the idea. Oikawa knows it's wrong to imagine that, too much attachment implied, but the feeling is there. He even stopped having one night stands –for the most part– since he met Hinata in Brazil, even if his partners were attractive and they satisfied his cravings it wasn't the same, never as intense, they weren't the person on his mind.

Hinata is on cloud nine right now and his eyes screw tight when Akaashi sets for a quick pace slurping on his cock, tongue twisting around him wickedly, his cheek bobbing as it gets stuffed. His glasses are askew sliding down his nose, but he's too whipped to care. "He's really into sucking your cock Shouyou, must've been needy, what a pretty cock-slut you have," Oikawa's hand roams to the front and holds Hinata's hard-on upright for Akaashi, stroking the base in the process.

Hinata's eyes shoot open and sees Akaashi's lips swallow him almost fully again and again until he bumps onto Oikawa's fingers. That's it, this is as far as he goes, it's like a scene out of a porno, the only thing left is a cumshot landing on his pristine glasses, and he's about to make it real when Oikawa's hand yanks at Akaashi's hair forcefully, making him sink down on Hinata's cock until his lips are touching his crotch. He lets out a muffled moan that sends shockwaves up Hinata's spine, "A-Akaashi-san, Akaashi-san-!" one languid thrust and he's shaking coming inside his mouth, his cock bursting and releasing what must be a lot of cum, because Akaashi's Adam's apple bobs visibly gulping. 

"That was so hot to watch," Oikawa grins as he wraps his arms around Hinata's waist to keep him from falling down, knees weak. Akaashi detaches himself from Hinata's cock and a strand of saliva mixed with leftover cum drips down his chin. He coughs a bit, his eyes are glossy with unshed tears from the effort, his breath labored and lips pink and puffy.

Hinata stares down in horror, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, so so sorry Akaashi-san, that was so selfish of-" but he's interrupted when he's trying to apologize a million times more. 

"I liked that, thank you," Akaashi stands up wiping his chin with his thumb and sucking on it.

"Cock-slut," mocks Oikawa.

"Don't be jealous Oikawa-san, you can't be the best at everything," Akaashi says with a grin.

"What did you just say?"

"Please, don't fight now..." begs Hinata as he makes himself presentable again, "you guys can't go walking around with a tent in your pants, so let's sit down."

Oikawa peeks from behind the pillar, "Huh, that couple that went in here before is gone, wonder if they heard anything?"

Hinata's eyebrows hike making a startled expression.

"What couple?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit crazy between them!
> 
> Will they finally let loose next chapter? look forward to it ♥


	4. Three words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have arrived at your destination, welcome to the smut and enjoy the trip.

Almost like a miracle the visit to the aquarium managed to lighten the mood momentarily between Oikawa and Akaashi. _"But at what cost?"_ Hinata thinks letting out a sigh.

Sure, fooling around is fun and getting a blowjob in public was a fantastic experience, but after they finished and he suggested to stay in the lounge room until they cooled off, they still wouldn't stop trying to escalate things further. It was as if he had flipped a switch and no matter if other people entered the room, they acted like they didn't give a damn about the rest of the world. Hinata thanks the darkness in this place and where they're sitting they haven't been kicked out yet, but the way things are going it's a likely outcome.

"Please, it's getting late...d-dinner..." he tries to be the voice of reason as they keep peppering kisses across the whole expanse of his neck, their hands rub wantonly at his thighs with the clear intention of moving up soon, it seems they didn't have enough yet.

"Hmm, yeah, feeling hungry," Oikawa says while busying himself nipping at Hinata's earlobe, "not exactly for food, if you know what I mean," he concludes with a chuckle.

Akaashi lays his head on Hinata's shoulder for a moment, "I'm sorry Hinata, it's very _hard_ to stop, you see," and he holds Hinata's hand, placing it on his crotch –hard indeed– to make a point.

Their erections were clearly not subsiding and the people going in the lounge leave as fast as they enter when they notice what's happening, it's only a matter of time before they get reported to the staff. It falls on Hinata to stop this madness, after all it's his fault they're in this situation. They're too horny to listen, so drastic measures are required, it's time to take out the big guns. He breathes in and makes the most serious face he can manage.

"Okay, I'm going home." He stands up swiftly, shrugging them off and turning his back. "If you guys can't control yourselves at least until we finish our plans for the day it's better if I leave. I really wanted to enjoy a proper date, but it seems impossible."

Their faces go from shocked, to confused, to angry, and finally sad at the prospect of Hinata leaving. Out of all the things that could possibly happen today Hinata getting this mad and dumping them was never on the list. They have to stop him by any means, forcing their sex drive to the background if necessary.

Oikawa is the first one to react, getting up and wrapping his arms around Hinata's shoulders from behind, "Come on chibi-chan, don't be like that, we only wanted to make you feel good." His head falls to the side resting against Hinata's, nudging at him in an endearing gesture.

Attempting to block his escape route Akaashi moves to the front, hugging him crossing his arms over his waist. "Sorry Hinata, it's only that...we missed you a lot," he tries making puppy eyes for extra pity, his secret weapon.

Hinata sulks pretending to be mad, but how could he, when they're acting so adorable? How dare they after the things they've done to him? Akaashi takes the opportunity to give his pouty lips a peck with a flush on his cheeks. Oikawa holds him tighter, he's not one for begging, but Hinata can somehow get him to do that under certain circumstances. "Please Shouyou, we'll behave from now on, I promise."

"Okay, I think I'll trust you," Hinata gives one of his bright smiles although he's not completely satisfied, "but you have to buy me a souvenir before we leave and the best sushi for dinner!"

"Whaaaat! Have you seen the price of the stuff at the store?!"

Akaashi punches Oikawa's gut from where he's standing, "That's fine, we can both handle it, a small apology on our behalf, right Oikawa-san?"

"Oof! ack- y-yeah, pick- whatever you like Shouyou." Oikawa's eyes throw daggers at his attacker, even though he's grateful for the help.

Plan successfully executed Shouyou Hinata, crisis averted. He kisses both and squirms away to the souvenir store, extremely excited. His sight gets dizzy going left and right as he tries to pick between the huge variety of items. A t-shirt or a calendar? No, too common. What about a wallet? Eh, they look boring. _"Decisions, decisions..."_ he hums as he walks through the toys aisle and he stops in his tracks, eyes twinkling like stars when he detects the perfect souvenir, he's made up his mind.

Both setters arrive to the store a bit later after a short trip to the bathroom –just to be safe– and they stand in shock seeing what Hinata is holding.

"This one," he beams up, "look how cool it is." The biggest plush doll available, half the size of Hinata's height. An intimidating big blue shark, its drooping jaw filled with sharp teeth. They stare at Hinata squishing the monstrosity with arms full and smiling like a kid after christmas, the thought slaps them, _"Damn, that's cute."_

"We can share it in bed," Hinata's eyes glint as he speaks in a sultry tone, "later."

Okay, cute _and_ sexy. They haven't purchased anything with more certainty in their lives. Who cares about the price? With that size, can they even fit together in a futon? Why are they considering letting the shark in the action? They'll just throw it aside if necessary.

They leave the aquarium with a scary feeling of happiness, like their chests are about to burst from merriment, and it's thanks to Hinata. It really is a scary thing, at least for Oikawa and Akaashi, almost crossing the line to something precious but stepping back in fear of falling into a precipice they can't escape. Their current relationship is less risky, or so they think, but the way their hearts skip a beat when Hinata laughs is proof that they're already in danger of falling, or perhaps they already have without realizing it.

Oikawa daringly slips a hand inside Hinata's jeans back pocket as they walk, "So what type of sushi do you like Shouyou?"

He frowns and looks down as if deep in thought, "...Maki rolls! But I read the restaurant has tonkatsu and yakitori too, I wanna try these!"

A snicker escapes Akaashi at the excitement over the most typical plates he could have chosen from, and he rests a hand on Hinata's hip seamlessly, strangely used to it now.

They reach the restaurant in no time, they chose it specifically because it was the closest to Oikawa's neighborhood, barely ten minutes away. They planned this date in advance to make it flow as smoothly as possible to end at Oikawa's home. Oh, that's right, they keep forgetting it's not a _date_ , it's an English class with added benefits. Yes, they'll settle for calling it that.

"Woah, it smells scrumptious!" Hinata says amazed at the scent seeping from the kitchen. The tables are occupied except one in the corner of the restaurant, no chance to pick, but the spot feels more private. Hinata makes his blue shark companion sit by his side –too big to leave it around on the floor– and the other two sit in front. To be honest it looks a bit ridiculous, when the waitress arrives she can't stop smiling. They order a tasting menu with a variety of sushi on top of Hinata's choice of tonkatsu and yakitori. The overall ambience of the restaurant is relaxed and quiet, the tables are separated far enough for privacy, and Hinata gets an interesting idea. That's never good.

"I'm sorry for getting mad earlier..." Hinata says as he lets his chopsticks press on his lower lip, tongue peeking out slightly. The setters don't miss a single movement.

Akaashi shakes his head in rapid motions, "No, you were right to be mad at us Hinata, we were unreasonable to try doing _that_ in a public place."

"...but I still want to _fuck_ you badly." Hinata licks at the chopsticks, slurping the leftover pieces of rice into his mouth.

Oikawa almost chokes on the sake he was sipping on, face getting red as if he'd already drank a bottle by himself. "Shouyou, uh, I think we feel the same way."

Hinata slides his feet out of his slip-on sneakers.

With an equally adorable blush Akaashi nods and looks away, "We can wait until-"

He's interrupted as Hinata's toes travel to their inner thighs, applying pressure. They gasp aloud, eyes round and confused shooting to Hinata's own, looking for an explanation.

"Unzip."

The order is direct, the tone commanding as he grins at them, leaning his elbow on the table while still playing with his chopsticks, twirling his tongue suggestively.

"Shit, Shouyou..." Oikawa tries to complain but his hands have already undone his zipper, his boxers starting to feel tight and suffocating.

Akaashi bites his lip, hands trembling as he follows instructions, a rush of arousal shooting straight to his cock, yet embarrased to be doing this.

Hinata's feet press on their cocks without hesitation, using the sole and arch making a back and forth motion. He feels them throb, looks them in the eyes to relish in their facial expression and he loves what he sees, how broken they are. Clouded half lidded eyes, brows tightly knit, hissing and breathing at a rapid rhythm. They're starting to sweat profusely although he's barely begun teasing. He curls his toes around the head and rubs mercilessly.

"Ah-nnnhh-" Akaashi moans unwillingly and whips his hand over his mouth to muffle the obscene sounds, but doesn't stop, the sound incredibly alluring. Hinata hasn't realized until now how much he likes having them wrapped around his little finger, or toes, in this case. Maybe he should take control more often?

Meanwhile Oikawa is doing a better job at keeping quiet but barely so, buckling forwards, groaning low and clutching at his knees trying to keep some semblance of decorum. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he repeats like that's the only thing keeping him sane right now.

The devil itself wouldn't be this cruel, but Hinata is having fun, and he uses his whole feet to step on their erections softly against their stomachs. They whimper miserably, and if their incontrollable throbbing is anything to go by, they're close to the climax. Getting so pent up constantly was taking a toll on their endurance.

The sound of steps approaching alerts them, and they tuck themselves under the long tablecloth. Hinata removes his feet slipping them back into his shoes. Oikawa and Akaashi zip up their pants in a hurry, having problems with their hard-on.

"How was your dinner?" the waitress asks with a charming smile.

Hinata smiles back like he didn't make the two men sitting in front _nearly_ come in their pants a few seconds ago. "Awsome! I haven't eaten anything this tasty in a while," he says as he rubs his belly.

"Would you gentlemen like some dessert?"

"No, we actually have to hurry somewhere else, mind bringing the bill?" Oikawa's rough tone throws her aback, so she rushes to do that.

"Don't be rude Oikawa-san," says Akaashi slowly composing himself.

"Excuse me, I can't be as polite when I'm getting blueballed for hours."

The cute chuckle coming from the redhead makes Oikawa sulk even harder. Akaashi and him pay the bill and they leave the restaurant at a speedy pace, both holding Hinata's hands forcing him to follow behind with quick steps.

"Seriously, I hope you make up for this Shouyou."

"I'm a bit impatient too, to tell the truth..."

Hinata gazes at their backs, he'll make up for it alright. He's going to gift them a night they'll never forget, the teasing only part of his plan to amp up their desire before the culmination. Seeing their reaction at the restaurant his plans have deviated a bit from the original idea, now he really wants to find out how it would be to control them both in bed, Hinata knows he can bend Oikawa at his will and Akaashi shows that type of disposition as well, that blowjob earlier a good lead. His grin turns sly thinking of the possibilities.

"Yeah, you bet I will!"

\- - -

They take off their shoes at Oikawa's home, Hinata dropping his shark –thank goodness– in the hall. Oikawa points to his room and they follow behind him, Akaashi glancing around curiously, it was a special occasion to visit somewhere other than Hinata's home, when they wanted to meet for their English classes it was usually there. A cozy home this is, decorated with personality and care even if Oikawa spends most of the time overseas. They enter Oikawa's room and it's just as stylish except for the bunch of Argentinian souvenirs, like Hinata's it has a lot of volleyball related items, specially trophies and medals, of course he'd show these off with pride. Despite the modern decor he keeps a typical kotatsu in the middle, or did he bring it here for the occasion? It stands out with the rest of furniture, specially the plush-looking puff seat nearby. There are books scattered around it and an old cd player, so that must be his chill spot.

Surprisingly they find a notebook, pens, an English book and a dictionary on top of the kotatsu. Akaashi and Hinata look at Oikawa without saying a word and he shrugs his shoulders. "What? I did plan on sticking to our plans at first, still do since our little kouhai insisted," he smirks at their incredulity.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Tooru, imposter!" Hinata tackles him playfully and tickles his sides.

Oikawa bursts into laughter and ruffles his orange locks, "Oh, you want horny Tooru back? Sorry, the aliens abducted him."

"Don't give him ideas so soon Hinata, let's help you study a bit first." Akaashi sits at the kotatsu and pats the spot by his side. It's difficult to get out of the responsible role.

"Ready for the lesson, senpai!" Hinata doesn't mind, he'll need to keep practicing if he doesn't want to get rusty and forget what he's learned so far. If he continues to attend Kenma's live streams he wants to get better, and he's thankful Oikawa and Akaashi are willing to stick around and help. Thinking about it, lately they've been the ones suggesting to meet more often instead of the other way around, but their studying time has been less and less efficient, getting easily distracted with other type of activities. _"It must be my imagination, but they're more...affectionate too? Like...a boyfriend,"_ Hinata nibbles on his pen, _"I wonder if they go out with other guys, it's not like our relationship is exclusive."_

Oikawa starts writing sentences on the notebook to practice pronunciation with, while Akaashi and Hinata hold a conversation in English, related to sports and games, the common topic during the live stream. A few mishaps here and there, not too bad.

"Hmm, I think these may be useful given the context of appealing to your viewers? Try repeating them Shouyou," Oikawa slides the notebook towards the middle of the kotatsu.

Hinata nods, clearing his throat, and begins reading each sentence in English one by one.

"I am very grateful to be here."

"I appreciate your concern, but that is a private topic."

"Thank you for spending your time with me."

"I hope we have more fun together in the future."

"Please bear with me next time as well."

"I love you."

For a minute Hinata doesn't give it much thought, but in what situation would he use the last one during a stream? Maybe if someone donates money to the streamer, does Kenma accept those? It sounds a bit exaggerated to say it even for that reason.

Akaashi speaks after a moment of silence, "Last one, again."

"I love you," Hinata insists.

"Again," asks Oikawa.

"I love you!" he repeats with confidence.

At this point Hinata is seriously starting to doubt the importance of using this sentence in the stream, _"Am I missing something?"_ he glances up to both of them and he understands now, seeing a crimson flush spread from their necks to their ears, gazes on him trying to convey words they can't speak but Hinata's lips let out beautifully. He must look like a dumbass. Sure, these sentences could all be used during a stream, but reading them again...he feels like he's walked into a trap. They've only started studying and he notices them getting closer, it's too early for this. Find an excuse, quick, anything is fine.

"Oh! Oikawa-san, I was wondering, can I sit on that puff? I've never tried one!" he gets up hurriedly, walks towards the puff and drops on it sinking down. Hinata is a master of escapades, he'd put Houdini to shame.

Akaashi's heart is beating like he just ran a marathon, three words and he's melted into an irreparable mess. He pinches his brows and tries his best to get his brain on track, they're supposed to be studying, he knows that, but hearing these words even if not really directed at him made him want to throw himself over Hinata to ravish his lips, his mouth, everything. Hinata has turned him into such a debased man, spoiled with his smiles, corrupted by his laugh, degraded by his scent and taste. He's embarrased at his lewd thoughts, he's grown weak from the stone-faced Akaashi he used to be. _"I love you, he says..."_

"Shouyou," begins Oikawa in a severe tone, "who do you like more, him or me?"

The question had been lingering on his mind since the first time they had sex with Hinata together and the effect of Hinata's words pushed him to ask. He's tired of trying to pretend he's not a jealous lover, or friend with benefits, he doesn't know where to stand, but he needs to know the answer. A little attachment didn't hurt anybody, isn't that right? Except he's been hurt before, he's hurting now. It never mattered to share until he got to see first hand how someone else cherished and cared for Hinata, he shouldn't be angry, Akaashi seems to sincerely like him outside of sex, but so does he...more than him. He mantains eye contact with Hinata, the air thick with tension.

"Wha-w-why are you saying that now?!" Hinata is caught unawares, it's an unexpected question, none of the other setters have dared ask such a thing. It's obvious that with how competitive they are they'd think about it, but to avoid fights Hinata asked them not to make him choose or favor anyone in particular. It seems the truce has been broken though, at least between Oikawa and Akaashi. The cons of a sex triangle he supposes, specially when feelings are brewing up into an explosive concoction.

Hinata recalls a piece of advice from Kenma. They were playing videogames in his room, a roleplaying fantasy title as far as he can remember. They were close to the end of the game and every choice presented during character dialogues were crucial to advance.

"Okay, listen carefully now Shouyou," Kenma sounds like he's about to reveal some ancient secret, "whenever you're presented with several options that seem correct and you're not sure which one is the best, you have to pick the 'neutral' option. If you pick the wrong one, it could lead you to a 'bad ending' so to avoid that you have to continue the game by following the neutral path first. This is called a 'story branch' and it's one of the basics of an rpg, you have to pick wisely."

_"Thank you Kenma, I'll never forget this, you're my hero."_

He steels himself looking at Oikawa, the path clear, "I...I would never choose, I like you all the same, you know that Tooru."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Oikawa crawls seductively towards the redhead, placing his hands on his knees and forcing his legs open, rubbing his cheek on his inner thigh and looking at him with pleading eyes. He smirks and licks his lips, tempting his prey, "Want me to prove it to you?"

Akaashi drops his glasses on the table and crawls in the same manner, nudging Oikawa to the side, slotting himself between Hinata's legs as well. Despite his calm nature Akaashi could be competitive too, and seeing Oikawa trying to steal Hinata from him so blatantly after such a question he knows he can't afford to fall behind. He's not the bold type, not like his rival, but he knows how to please and he's willing to do his best tonight, he can be Hinata's cock-slut if that'll grant him his favor.

Akaashi yanks down his pants, Oikawa follows suit with his underwear. A rock-hard cock pops out, their pupils dilate and their mouths water at the sight.

So here we are, back at the beginning.

Hinata looks down and reconsiders his life choices with sweat on his temples.

_"How did I get to this point?"_

To make it short, Hinata's actions earned him to be where he is. A good example of the butterfly effect, everything started with stomach butterflies after all.

Hinata's cock twitches as he feels two hot breaths on it. They're looking up at him with adoration and desire, waiting for the keyword, for permission to dig in and feast on the cock presented to them. Hinata gulps, he wanted to be in control tonight, and it seems his wish is granted.

"Suck."

They open their mouths eagerly and lick with so much longing, Hinata's cock is definitely the most delicious treat they can imagine. Akaashi drags his tongue across the underside, Oikawa handling the upper, their tongues occasionally bumping as they twirl approaching the sides. Hinata's cock is throughly taken care of, shiny with a layer of saliva. They switch positions and Oikawa licks Hinata's balls, using his fingers to roll them lightly, in the meantime Akaashi reaches the head and twists his tongue around it, sucking the tip savoring the beads of precum. Oikawa wants a taste too, of course, and they press their lips together as they fight to lick the slit, growling at each other.

 _"Am I in heaven?"_ Hinata is trying to figure out if this is a dream or not, he tugs at their hair and mashes their tongues together at the tip of his cock in something akin to an open-mouthed kiss, except he's in the middle. It looks so pornographic as they whine and work their tongues with zeal, their spit mingling as they envelop the head perfectly. Their breath turns ragged, the shivers Hinata gets at the warm puffs of air confirm the reality of the situation. Akaashi smooches the tip lovingly but then Hinata realizes they're not following his orders. He'll have to rectify that.

"I said suck." In a sudden motion he pushes Akaashi to take him in his mouth. The man shuts his eyes, whimpers in delight and bobs his head back and forth immediately, sucking with devotion to the best of his abilities. Akaashi is obviously excited, his cock throbs within his pants but he doesn't want to come yet, wants to be used in more ways, give every speck of pleasure he can to Hinata. _"More, use me more, as much as you like, please, pick me, not him."_ He sucks hastily, his cheek fills up just as he likes it, the constant movement so intense his jaw gets tired, but it's nothing he can't endure. Hinata gets greedy hitting the back of his throat next and Akaashi gazes up at him, eyes blurry with a hint of tears, abandoning himself fully to his lover's wishes.

"Aha, I knew it, a total slut." Oikawa grins as he watches Akaashi slurp on Hinata's cock viciously, his face absolute bliss. He's getting a bit impatient just watching though, and he rubs his thighs together to get some needed friction. He revels in Hinata's expression, he's looking down at them, half lidded eyes dark with lust, holding back moans but letting out aroused growls instead. He's way too attractive when he lets loose, so handsome with sweat rolling down his face, Oikawa can't help doting on him, wishes he'd be the only one reflected on his eyes. He wants to take Akaashi's place and blow Hinata so he tries to distract him, scheming for options and coming up with an unfair trick.

"Damn, look at this...you're so desperate from sucking cock," he curls his fingers around Akaashi's clothed erection with an iron grip, the man drooling from the savage deepthroat and leaving a trail of saliva that fades away as he throws his head back, forced to let go of Hinata.

"Haa-fwaaah-" Akaashi trembles violently, he was trying to stay focused as not to come from the blowjob he was giving, the sudden contact a jolt to his senses. He turns his head at Oikawa with a threatening glare, angry at what he's trying to achieve. "You're one to talk Oikawa-san, if I'm a slut what are you, hard when you haven't done anything yet?" he says as he returns the attack grabbing at Oikawa's tented pants.

Their eyes collide in a fierce stare with a challenge in mind, _"Whoever comes first loses."_

Oikawa wastes no time sinking on Hinata's cock with a 'hmph', swallowing it whole fighting back a small gag reflex. He sucks in such a lewd manner, fast and deep, looking extremely vulgar as he slurps making wet noises. Pulling backwards he centers his ministrations at the head, rolling his tongue around then poking at the slit earning some more of Hinata's essence. His eyes never leave Hinata's, wants him to see how wanton he is, how indecent he can become to satisfy him, the prim and proper Oikawa everybody fawns over doesn't exist anymore, not when they're together like this. _"Look at me, I'm better than him, I'll do anything so please, let me be the one."_

Shocked at this development Hinata realizes what's going on, apparently they're now fighting over who comes in their pants faster while touching each other, his own erection so stimulated he has to resort to thinking of unsexy things to stop himself from coming too soon on their pretty faces. "Fuck, you're so hot," he blurts as he keeps switching between their mouths, yanking at strands of hair with both hands, pulling away and pushing down. The vision of them swallowing him entirely and letting go taking turns at his cock makes Hinata dizzy with arousal. Their erotic voices keep getting louder as they get closer to their orgasm, he has to put an end to this bucle or they'll be done before they get to fuck and he hasn't spent a whole day teasing them to finish it this way.

"Stop." They quit touching one another obediently to look at Hinata, their eyes filled to the brim with carnal desire, lips parted with tongues peeking out willing to continue, the corners of their mouths moist with excess spit from stuffing on cock. "You're both so nice to me, let me reward you," he massages their scalps and pets their hair, moving his hands to brush their cheeks tenderly. They lean on his palms to revel in the touch, absolutely putty. It would almost be endearing if the situation weren't so obscene. "But first take off your clothes for me, please?" Hinata smiles, asking politely even if it sounds unnecessary.

Wait, so they haven't got naked yet? How strange, but it makes sense, they were too focused on their personal competition and Hinata's appetizing cock to think of it. They both walk towards the futon –it's quite spacious with three pillows on it, did Oikawa plan that far ahead?– and begin removing their clothes. They share a glance, the fight isn't over yet.

"It's a bit embarrasing if you look..." even after everything they've done Akaashi has room for shame, "but if you like watching, then." His jeans go off first and he kicks them aside, showing dark grey boxers wet at the tip of his hard-on, but they're not on long enough to matter, he pulls them down without haste giving way to reveal his cock, standing enticingly. His jacket comes off next as he lets it drop near his feet, his t-shirt follows afterwards, until they're all bunched on the floor. He looks away gnawing at his lower lip and entwines his hands behind his lower back, face crimson as his erection twitches. Beautiful.

Oikawa says nothing but keeps eye contact with Hinata as he unbuckles his belt, sliding down his slacks and white boxers altogether agonizingly slow, his hard cock bouncing as he steps out of them. He pulls his sweater above his head tossing it away, then unbuttons his shirt and lets it slip down naturally. He smirks knowing he's given a good show, one hand traveling to the front holding his erection and pumping it twice, winking at him. Wonderful.

Hinata's throat is dry as a desert, the private striptease getting him extra fired up. They're both picture perfect, broad shoulders, athletic arms, solid pecs and well-trained six pack, body soft and well groomed. They could probably choke someone with these thick thighs, Hinata knows, he nearly fainted once giving an intense blowjob. How is he so lucky? What has he done to deserve these men wanting him? He removes his own jacket and stands up, walking closer to them. "Face down on the futon," he drifts his hands downwards through their chests with a feather-like touch, across mounds of muscle tacky with sweat, then holds their cocks delicately inside his fists, "I'm going to make you feel really good," he jerks them off but only a few pumps, "because I like you _so much._ " There they are, the magic words, Hinata has them on a leash, trapped in a golden cage.

"Ah- y-yes, please."

"Ngh...chibi-chaaan..."

They're on their best behavior when Hinata is the one giving commands, he starts thinking this is the best solution to appease them whenever they start fighting. Although that's probably too much sex even for Hinata's stamina he's willing to try for the greater good, sacrifices must be made for the team. He takes the chance to discard his own clothes leaving them on the puff while they get comfortable, and when he turns around the sight leaves him speechless. _"Holy shit,"_ they're on all fours side by side, chest flat on the futon while their luscious butts stick up screaming 'do me' like cats on heat, their cocks hanging heavy between parted legs. _"God let me last until I'm done with them, I can die in peace after that,"_ he pleads with fervour.

"C-condom, and lube?" Hinata's brain must be lacking oxygen because he's having trouble vocalizing his words and his thoughts have become incongruent, it's like someone punched his breath out of him. Or perhaps there's too much blood rushing to his hard-on leaving the rest of his body dry, he definitely feels it getting livelier by the minute.

"Night desk top drawer, lube bottle," thank goodness Oikawa keeps his wits.

Akaashi looks back over his shoulder, "There's a condom in my jacket pocket."

Some fumbling around and he returns with the items, rips the squared foil open with shaky fingers but he's stopped before he can do anything with it.

"Let me do that," Oikawa snatches it from him and Hinata observes as he places it on the tip of his cock, makes a circle with his lips and rolls it down with his mouth until he hits Hinata's crotch. He lets go with a 'pop' smacking his lips, "Mmmh, strawberry flavor." He returns to his previous position on the futon, lifting a brow and smirking at Akaashi, _"You're not the only one good with your mouth."_

Hinata isn't fazed by anything at this point, he starts lathering lube on his fingers –both hands– and his cock. He spreads Akaashi's and Oikawa's holes letting the lube drip inside to slick them, they wince and hiss at the chilly sensation, but Hinata is about to help remedy that. He pushes his fingers inside them simultaneously using both index and middle, the motion careful as he breaches the rim, scissoring and stretching gently before thrusting in and out, the pace kind and placid. Hinata is always generous with foreplay, he's the giving type, hates to rush things for his own satisfaction.

"Well, enjoying yourselves?" They moan sweetly in reply, the sound captivating, they beg for more, faster, rougher, so inviting that Hinata can't refuse when they're so honest with their cravings. His fingers pick up speed and he adds a third, throughly fucking them until his fingers are knuckle deep, curling them and bumping at their prostates over and over again feeling them tighten up and squirm from the stimulus. "Woah, I can barely pull out my fingers." Hinata is thankful for his volleyball training in Brazil, he wouldn't be so skilled with both hands if it weren't for his practiced ambidexterity, the effort pays off in ways he couldn't imagine, namely making his beloved setters come undone by his touch.

"Ah-aah, yes, Shouyou- babe, mmh-" Oikawa rarely uses Hinata's special pet name, only when they're alone, or when he's getting truly wrecked, like right now. He's having trouble controlling his legs as jolts of pleasure travel throughout his spine shooting towards his cock, precum trickling down with each shockwave. A specially rough bump at his prostate and his knees wobble making him fall flat on the futon, eyes rolling as he lets out a scream, clawing at his pillow. _"Mess me up, make me yours, tell me I'm the best, tell me you want me the most, please babe,"_ he wants to voice these absurd thoughts, but his pride advices otherwise. In his blissed state of mind he looks to the side at his love rival, and he knows they're equally messed up watching his lustful expression.

Unaware of the attention Akaashi's eyes stay screwed shut, he's drooling with his cheek pressed on the pillow making it damper adding to the sweat. His jaw is loose, panting heavily and moaning like noone's ever heard before, totally unrestrained. "Sho...Shouyou...fuck- fuck me..." he's out of it, rocking on Hinata's hand to get himself fucked harder, his cock bobs as he moves his hips, squirting in small drops, he's trying to hold back his orgasm as long as he can resisting the temptation to touch himself. As heavenly as Hinata's fingers feel it's not enough anymore, he has to beg for it, beg for this delightful torture to end. He throws away his shame and grabs his ass cheeks, spreading them and stretching his hole open, actions are better than words, and he hopes Hinata understands. _"Just for you, I'll step as low as you like, I've never acted like this before, but you'll make it worthwhile, won't you?"_

There's a short circuit in Hinata's sensory system, but the message strikes loud and clear. Even Oikawa looks surprised at the boldness. Hinata decides he has to reward his efforts, taking advantage of the position he holds Akaashi's wrists and tugs at his arms, pulling his body towards him and finally, finally thrusting inside. "Haaah..." Akaashi exhales a pleased long sigh, "give me more, Shouyou..." Hinata answers his pleas rocking his hips leisurely, feeling his warm body clamping down like it doesn't want to let go of his cock. He thrusts a bit hastier while tugging firmly at the other's arms to make him bounce on his cock following the increasingly eager rhythm. Akaashi sinks his face on the pillow in an attempt to muffle his lewd noises, biting at it like his life depends on it.

"That's cute, after that little show he's still holding back," Oikawa shifts on the futon to move behind Hinata, crosses his arms over his shoulders and watches as he fucks Akaashi, pressing and sliding his erection against Hinata's lower back moving along his thrusts. "Still acting so self-controlled, like he hasn't expected this as much as I have, it pisses me off," he whispers on Hinata's ear like a tempting snake. "Don't you want to see his face Shouyou? See what it looks like when he comes from your cock?" he licks his earlobe playfully.

"I want to see it," Hinata stops his hips abruptly, "I want to see your face Keiji."

Akaashi peeks over his shoulder, "Can't we continue like this?" Hinata tilts his head and grins mischievously like he hasn't understood a word, kneads his plump ass for a brief moment, then lifts a hand and spanks his right cheek making it jiggle like gelatin. Not strong enough to hurt, but still a loud 'slap'. A surprised gasp escapes Akaashi's lips, the impact making his erection throb like crazy for a few seconds, _"Oh fuck, Shouyou..."_ With a dumbfounded look Hinata and Oikawa notice his reaction, _"He liked that."_ Out of pure curiosity Hinata does it again spanking the other side with more oomph, his cheeks bounce against one another, creating a ripple that ends up in a red imprint the shape of his hand, making Akaashi whimper as his excited cock spurts a few drops.

That was the last straw of patience, goodbye to taking things easy, Hinata grips Akaashi's hips and flips him face up, grabbing the underside of his thighs slotting himself between his legs, his cock teasing the entrance. "Touch yourself while I fuck you," and with that order he slams all the way in a single thrust, the gentleness earlier giving way to a punishing pace that makes Akaashi's toes curl and cross his legs tight around him. Hinata watches as he wraps his fingers around his cock, thumbing the head and spreading precum around his lenght before pumping himself roughly, matching his rhythm. Akaashi clutches at the sheets with his free hand, doing his best to keep eye contact as he gets pounded despite his embarrassment, but the constant hits to his prostate make it difficult, his sight losing focus as tiny sparkles invade his vision.

Hinata showers him with praise as he fucks and Akaashi is into that, "You're so obedient Keiji, my beautiful setter, you deserve this, deserve to be fucked like the cute cock-slut you are, so pretty when you come screaming my name." Akaashi mewls enjoying the dirty words, feeling his cock twitch in return. Hinata's body is covered in sweat as he keeps working his hips, beads roll down his skin with the sudden motions, splattering on Akaashi as he looms over him, leaning down to claim his mouth. Hinata's tongue enters immediately and dominates the kiss twisting around Akaashi's own, pulling back to gulp on air with urgency before diving again in the most intense kiss he can provide. He finally decides to give Akaashi some respite, pressing their lips together meekly in recompense, Hinata tastes of the sweet fizzy drink he had earlier, the flavor suits him, addictive with saccharin.

Feeling disoriented Akaashi is unsure of where he is anymore, wasn't he choking on Hinata's cock just a moment ago? Is he at the aquarium still? It can't be, Hinata didn't want to have sex there, and he's definitely getting fucked right now. All he knows is he's in total ecstasy, can't think of a time where he's been happier. He feels Hinata abandon his mouth, lips swollen from the abuse, but his neck goes next and Hinata nibbles at his Adam's apple, a hand grasps at his nape turning his head, then a flurry of slurps latch on his neck surely leaving hickeys behind. Without thinking he throws his head to the other side and tugs at Hinata's hair, pulling towards the undefiled side of his neck asking to be devoured, "F-feels good...hnn- Shouyou...I'm- a-almost there...hah-" Hinata bites and sucks making a trail of yellow-purple bruises and he gladly lets it happen, perhaps that'd make Oikawa jealous, to see him marked, and he wishes that'd be the case, _"Let him know you want me, I can't say it out loud, but it's what I need the most, please, say you love me too."_ Bouncing back and forth helplessly on the futon the coiling tension in Akaashi's crotch is close to unraveling.

"Give it to him," whispers Oikawa as he jerks off watching the performance behind Hinata.

"Shouyou, I can't- please, please, I love you- gonna come, gonna-!" What a face he makes, so erotic and debauched. His insides flutter and Hinata wraps his hand around Akaashi's amplifying his climax, pumping hard as he keeps thrusting overstimulating his prostate. Akaashi's entire body shudders and he arches his back, ejaculating with such intensity he shoots cum everywhere on his stomach, his chest and both his fist and Hinata's. His face turns serene and he closes his eyes, slowly panting for air. Hinata gives him a soft kiss and Akaashi smiles fully sated thinking, _"I said it."_

Oikawa coughs and Hinata turns around to see his pouty face. "Did you forget about me Shouyou?" He's still touching himself after the improvised voyeur session, his cock red and swollen, of course Hinata hasn't forgotten, he could feel him rut against his back all along, seeking for friction. Out of the two setters Oikawa has probably been pent up the most, he's a man of passion, can't control his urges like Akaashi does.

"Lie down Tooru," he pecks his lips and puts his hand on his chest, pushing down until he falls on the futon. Oikawa sulks, "You think I'll forgive you after you chose to fuck him first?" Hinata leans down letting his whole body rest on him, lacing their hands together above his head, Oikawa spreading his legs easily despite his previous words. It might not seem like it, but Hinata has got the whole jerk attitude figured out, below the sassy remarks, swinging mood and outwards shallow appearance there's Tooru, craving for touch and attention.

"Yes? Do I have to beg for forgiveness my Grand King, or can I make it up to you? I'm at your mercy." His smile is sincere and charming, Oikawa's heart can't handle it, can't help blushing at this seductive man, the one he's perhaps-falling-for, his chibi-chan, making his pulse go wild and his cock desperate in need. He feels like a dork but giddy all the same, terribly tempted to say these dreaded three words, later perhaps, if Hinata earns it.

"I'll take both options, thank you," Oikawa smirks and wraps his arms around his neck. Hinata makes an amused expression, making amends for his 'mistakes' with a kiss, tender and loving, brushing his tongue side to side on his lips, moistening them as a shaky mewl slips out. Oikawa huffs and lets his tongue loll in a silent request, Hinata angles his head and kisses him deep and deliberate, his tongue working wonders as they tangle fervently, but letting go when Oikawa rakes his nails on his shoulder. They stare one another in the eyes, breathing in unison, the lingering tension between them electrifying. Hinata decides to take the lead pushing two fingers inside Oikawa, curling and thrusting gently, he's loose enough from earlier, ready for the taking.

"Nnnh...hah...Shouyou, that isn't enough, damn it," his hand crawls between them grasping at Hinata's shaft, "need this, _now_." Hinata chuckles at his impatience, but he supposes he's been patient enough today, so he decides to give him exactly what he wants and how he wants it, _very_ hard, "If you want to stop at any point just say it." Oikawa rolls his eyes and scoffs as if he'd been offended, "Yeah, right, get to it chibi-chan."

The Grand King's orders are absolute, so he kneels and grips under Oikawa's thighs bending his knees towards his chest, placing his calves over his shoulders and leaning forward. Oikawa's eyes shoot wide open, he knows what this position means –complete domination– he gulps and holds on tight to his pillow. Hinata grins and lets his cock slip past his entrance earning a glare, "Tease me any longer and I swear I'll-" Oikawa doesn't have time to finish his threat as Hinata guides his cock and enters him inch by inch until he's bottomed in, making the man below bend his lower back almost painfully if he weren't a flexible sports player. He winces at the pain-pleasure sensation and Hinata's expression becomes worried, Oikawa has to be clear, "Fuck me." The redhead smiles fondly and starts pulling his cock out, slowly, carefully, the rim lets go with reluctance until only the head remains within. "As you wish," and with that Hinata's hips drop with all his weight, his whole lenght plunging inside, the sudden descent brutal producing a loud 'slap'.

"Oooh...ooh shit, yeah, that's it..." Oikawa's body shakes in anticipation, his insides clench around Hinata's cock, feeling the slight curve of it grazing his prostate effortlessly, his mind takes note, _"Fuck, even his cock is perfect."_ The stillness doesn't last long, Hinata grips onto his thighs with bruising force and starts moving his hips in sharp thrusts, up and down on Oikawa's ass, pounding at him energetically without a single moment of rest. "Yes, yes, yes, yes-!" is the only word Oikawa manages to blurt out as he nearly tears away his pillow and settles for scraping at Hinata's back instead, leaving marks to be remembered by, moaning so loud Akaashi gets startled from his slumber and leans on his side to watch him get wrecked. "Shouyou, oh fuck, fuck, babe-!"

"Hah, ah- so, do you- forgive me now?" Hinata asks as he keeps fucking with all his strenght, the constant slap of his balls against Oikawa's ass making quite the noise. Oikawa shakes his head to the sides, scrunching his face in a scowl, biting on his lower lip as to not show how much he's enjoying getting fucked hard into the futon, it's difficult to believe a single man can hold so much pride, but here he is, taking the onslaught like a champ. "Ah- I have to- do better then," says Hinata, one of his hands aims for a nipple and twists it in a pleasant manner, repeating the action on both sides until they're stiff and swollen, Oikawa puffs his chest at the contact and Hinata takes the chance to suck on them. Poor Oikawa, he whimpers tossing his head back on the pillow, taking deep breaths to recover from the assault.

"Shouyou, I think his cock is a bit neglected, don't you think?" Akaashi points out from his position, laying on his side watching intently, pumping his newly invigorated erection. Who would have thought watching could be so stimulating?

Oikawa snaps his head at him with a glare, "You bastard, I'm gonna-" Oh, but Hinata makes quick work of shutting him up by fisting his cock, squeezing the base tight, inadvertently milking out a thin string of cum. Oikawa shudders and mewls gripping at his shoulders, "Shouyou, mmnn-!" Hinata doesn't move for a while, his erection constricted by Oikawa's insides, he's probably too sensitive right now and he'd never risk hurting him.

"You think you've won huh?" he keeps his eyes defiantly on Akaashi for some reason, "he's mine now, I'll show you." In the swiftest maneuver seen during sex he removes himself from Hinata, grips his shoulders and tosses him on the futon below him. Like a taekwondo flip, the tables have turned in a split second. The winner: Oikawa.

"Gwah! Tooru, what the-" Oikawa is desperate to come and show Akaashi how he does it, ignoring whatever Hinata has to say. He holds Hinata's cock and aims to impale himself on it, legs shaking pitifully as he lowers his hips. No time to react, Oikawa starts bouncing on him in a frenzy setting an unforgiving rhythm, Hinata lets out a husky groan grabbing at his ass to fuck into him even rougher, pounding upwards. "Ah- hmm- Shouyou, hah- I'm so close, babe-!" he rocks his hips with speed and intensity making his cock bob, the generous amount of precum that escapes him a signal he's reaching the limit.

Akaashi crawls over to Hinata and leans down for a kiss, whispering on his lips, "I'm hard again, can you touch me, please?" They look each other in the eyes and Hinata nods, Akaashi is too sweet for words. He kneels close to his face and Hinata works him in rapid pumps as his other hand moves to Oikawa's cock, jerking off both at the same time. A round of applause for Hinata's multitasking, able to perform a double handjob as he fucks one of them silly. Bravo.

"Chibi-chan- Shouyou, I love you, oh god- love you-!" Oikawa bends his body backwards gulping for air, head lolling to the side, his chest heaving as the promise of an orgasm dawns on him. His expression turns awfully lascive, mouth hang open producing sinful noises while Hinata's cock bumps his prostate, like he knows exactly how to indulge him, how his body works most intimately. "Aaah-ah-fuuck!-" his cock finds relief as Hinata's blissful fingers set his body ablaze into completion, pulsing and releasing long strands of cum onto his lower stomach and Hinata's hand, making a huge mess. Oikawa's nails draw crescents on Hinata's chest as the aftershocks of pleasure disappear, but if he notices he doesn't care, thrusting tirelessly still aching to come.

"Tooru, Tooru- don't stop, please-" Hinata begs so he yields to his request, his whole body trembles from overstimulation –Hinata's stamina is both a blessing and a curse– and his mind goes blank, nearly pained whines escape his lips but the will to please keeps him going. Too weak to follow Hinata's pace his body bounces on his cock like a rag doll, allowing Hinata to use him as he sees fit, _"Keep moving Tooru, make him come, prove that you're better,"_ another sharp thrust and Hinata lets out a guttural groan that sends chills to his exhausted lovers. He stills his hips while coming inside, holding Oikawa's ass in a vice grip letting his condom fill up. Finally Oikawa slips away as soon as he feels him stop twitching, rolling to lie on the futon, unable to move a single muscle. "He's...mine...see?" he mumbles as he fights to remain conscious.

"Shouyou...just a bit more..." Akaashi bites his lower lip, sight unfocused as he approaches the verge of climax, Hinata hasn't stopped pumping him for a second and he issues his last command, "Spread your legs Keiji, I'll suck you off." Hinata leans towards his crotch and Akaashi rushes to press his weeping member against his lips, Hinata's mouth swallows his cock with ease granting him mercy in form of a wicked suck, while his hand sneaks underneath to stretch his ass with three fingers stimulating him further, it doesn't take long to break him. "Yes, like that...love you, Sho...ooh-!" he comes in thick spurts down Hinata's throat, helping himself to a few shallow thrusts within his mouth. Hinata gracefully licks him clean right after, getting rid of the leftover cum dribbling from his slit, and then he flops on the futon to his side.

The most peaceful silence fills the room, Hinata lies down staring at the ceiling –the scratches on his back sting– panting while gradually regaining his breath. His muscles spasm from exertion, like they do after an intensive training session, but this obviously feels a million times better. When he woke up this morning he knew what he was signing up for, five days feel like a long time apart, Oikawa and Akaashi were pent up to the point of trying to have sex in public so he's thankful he was able to endure this trial, his endless stamina reduced to dust. He was right thinking today would be special, he's certain there's more to this relationship than the occasional feel-good fuck now, he'll have to thread carefully, their jealousy a point of concern. The after-sex drowsiness begins to overtake him, but then he feels the warmth of two bodies on him and he wraps his arms around them. Daint fingers remove his condom while others trace shapes on his abs and he starts getting ticklish, smiling wide.

The peace is disturbed by Oikawa's voice.

"So who was the best? You have to pick one Shouyou."

"He said he's not going to choose Oikawa-san."

"What, are you that scared to be the loser?"

"I'm not, I feel confident about myself, what about you?"

"You came earlier Akaashi-san, so I win by default."

"Shouyou chose to fuck me first, that's what matters."

"Whatever, he came inside me in the end."

"Oh, but you didn't get a blowjob did you?"

Hinata is petrified as they argue while he's literally in the middle of the storm.

They're resting their heads on his chest, listening to his heart beat in a rush, gazes on him waiting expectantly.

Hinata applies his past knowledge once more, "Um, can I just say...I love you two, like a lot?" he sweats buckets and hopes that's enough.

Their faces flush red and they feel the irresistible urge to pamper him with kisses so they both smooch his cheeks until they grow tired, appeased for the time being.

"I love you too," they whisper when Hinata falls asleep.

\- - -

Somewhere in Tokyo Kenma sneezes, staring at the tv as credits roll after beating a game. The final screen reads:

✪ HAPPY ENDING ✪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so much for only friends with benefits, am I right? Oikawa and Akaashi have trouble stepping out of their comfort zone, but Hinata managed to push their limits without realizing it. I wanted to portray how they wish more and more for Hinata to notice their feelings, but they're too scared to say it directly outside of sex, cowards! I had fun writing this, I can't help imagining Hinata as a naughty one, but he's still a little sunshine.
> 
> As usual my apologies for any grammar mistakes, still learning. Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
